Sweet Snake
by yaoianimemistress
Summary: Harry has learned the truth about his family, beaten Voldermort, and is leaving England and the wizarding community there behind. Now he's off to Japan to find family and hopefully new friends. And maybe a new love as well.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Prince of Tennis, but I wish I did cause then it'd be all yaoi all the time!

Warning: If you do not like slash or yaoi then this story is not for you. This is a Harry/Kaidoh pairing.

Summary: Harry has learned the truth about his family, beaten Voldermort, and is leaving England and the wizarding community there behind. Now he's off to Japan to find family and hopefully new friends. And maybe a new love as well.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Title: Sweet Snake**

**By: yaoianimemistress**

**Chapter 1**

** Harry's POV **

Harry felt no regret as he made his way out of number four private drive. And for the first time in his life he also felt no fear. There was only a deep sense of satisfaction and anticipation. Satisfaction for finally being able to give the Dursley family exactly what they deserved after everything they had done to him and everything that they had put him through. Not only had he fired Vernon since it had come to his attention that he was in fact the soul owner of Gunnings Drills, the company the over weight and bad tempered man worked at, but he had also evicted them from the house that the family had taken such pride in making appear as normal as possible. It seemed that his mother had owned the house and simply let her wretched sister live there, free of charge. And in a few moment the police would be arriving to arrest the entire family. Vernon and Petunia for child abuse and child neglect, and their precious Dudley for what would no doubt be many cases of assault.

But Harry didn't care about any of that. Not really. The only thing that mattered to him at the moment was getting to the airport on time to make his plane.

He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would never return to England. He was sick and tired of absolutely everything and everybody in England, the only people he could talk to with complete honesty about anything and everything were his Aunt Yoshiko and her family, who all lived in Chiba, Japan.

Now he was finally going to go through with his plans on getting out while he could, before anyone found out that he was leaving, and by the time that they did it would be too late for anyone to try and do anything to stop him. He was leaving England and its wizarding community behind him. Getting away from all the manipulations and lies, the betrayal and heartache, and starting fresh.

He had been waiting since years for this and now he had been presented with the perfect opportunity. It turns out his mother had actually been a Japanese orphan whose family had died in a car crash one night while visiting some friends in England.

His grandparent's car had been hit head on by some fancy sports car whose owner was so drunk that he hadn't even been able to see straight let alone drive. Lily and her twin sister had been the only survivors of the tragic incident. Although Lily had been adopted by a young english couple they hadn't had the room to also take in her twin Yoshiko who had been sent back to japan all alone. Since all of their papers and identification had been incinerated by the flames that engulfed the vehicle the police hadn't tried very hard to locate any family. By the time that they had even thought to do so however it proved to be a dead end anyway as the infants had no other living relatives. Yoshiko had then been adopted by an older couple who had never been able to have children of their own.

When Lily had gotten a letter and first arrived at Hogwarts her power had literally rolled off of her though the only one to take notice of that fact had been none other then Albus Dumbledor himself. He had immediately began intergrating her into his carefully woven plans for the himself and the wizarding world with no one the wiser.

Then on the night of his parent's murder the old man made sure that he was able to manipulate everyone into thinking that HE was Harry's magical guardian. It was all part of the plan that Dumbledore wanted Harry to live with abusive and neglectful relatives rather than loving ones, and ensure that he was able to mold Harry into the perfect tool.

Too bad for him that Harry had never falling into his trap. Harry had learned about his mother's oragins when he was was five and his aunt had forced him to clean out the attic one day. It had been a complete surprise to find all of the adoption papers and newspaper clippings of the accident in a dusty trunk tucked away in a packed corner. From then on he had been determined to find his real aunt some day.

Unfortunately for the dear headmaster who had called him up to his office on his very first day in first year Harry had overheard him mumbling to himself about his precious plans. Harry had made sure to hide his feeling when meeting the meddling old fool that day.

Once Harry had gone back to his houses common room he had began to make plans of his own. And now four years later his plans where finally being put into action.

And as it turns out that his real aunt was still alive with a family of her own, though her adopted parents had long since been passed away. Through lettered correspondence, phone calls, and email Harry had already found out a lot about them.

Luckily for him he had managed to get all his affairs together just before the final battle and thanks to the goblins and englands wizarding world would never see him again.

As for all of the traitors that had gone along with all of Dumbledore's schemes, well they were about to learn first hand exactly why it pays not to anger the goblin nation first hand. Griggots goblins did not take theft and betrayal well. All of his backstabbers would be lucky if they managed to come out of the fallback of their actions alive, and even then he was positive that they'll wish they had simply been killed. Really though it was no longer any of his concern.

He was going to finish his muggle education, make new friends, and maybe a few hobbies, and more importantly meet his real family for the first time in his life. It was a good thing he had kept up with him muggle education. It hadn't been easily with everything that had been going on in his life but that hadn't stopped him, and in the end it had been a very wise choice.

The muggle world would be where he felt he truly belonged. And the Japanese wizarding government had granted him citizenship when he had explained everything to them. They didn't like Dumbledore and he was not welcome in their territory, so it was perfect. They even went so far as to help him completely rid himself of his European citizenship, so now on the impossible chance that the old fool learned where he was neither he nor anyone in the English wizarding world could touch him.

The only drawback was that Sirius and Remus weren't going to be there. Sirius had died. Sent into the Veil in the Department of Mysteries but his own cousin. Remus in his rage had attacked the insane witch head on. He'd managed to do what no one else had. Kill Belltrix Lestrange. Unfortunately he had also died in the process.

But now the war was over and Harry had finally been able to defeat Riddle for good. No longer having anyone that he loved alive it had been easy for him to make the decision to leave. And as he stepped on the plane to Japan he felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. This was it, this was the beginning of a new life for himself.

Goodbye Harry Potter. Hello Askura, Haru.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Prince of Tennis.**

**Note: Harry from this point on will be referred to as Haru.**

**Chapter 2**

The plane journey was entirely too long for a first time flier although technically it wasn't his first time in the air, it seemed that a plane ride was much different form gliding around in the sky on a broom. It was was terrifying knowing that that he wasn't in control and that should anything happen he'd be unable to do anything about it, but it was the only way. He couldn't very well fly his broom the necessary 17 hours to japan(I don't really know how long the flight would take so I just guessed).

The whole flight was filed with what the planes captain called turbulance which almost gave him several heart attacks. Most of the time he spent praying to whatever kami that would listen to please not let him die. He had only just gained the freedom that he'd long been craving and he didn't want it to end before it had even truly begun.

When the plane finally landed and the passengers began exited what he had mentally dubbed the metal death trap, he was unsurprisingly one of the first ones off. As he made his way through the airport he worried momentarily about getting lost as he looked around, hardly able to see five feet in front of himself because of all of the people milling around.

Having never met his aunt before and they had only exchanged pictures and letters and phone calls, so Harry wasn't really that he would be able to recognize his Aunt Yoshiko, but as soon as that thought entered his head he dismisses it. Because even though he only had the pictures to go by it was enough to ensure that he'd never be able to forget what she looked like.

As he resumed scanning the crowds he spotted his Aunt Yoshiko a in a small area on his left holding up a sign saying 'Welcome Home Askura Haru'.

Haru smiled shyly and made his way over to the women holding the sign. The closer he though the more nerves he became. When at last he reached her, they both seemed to just freeze for a moment as if neither where sure what to do next. A second later they were wrapped in each others arms with tears of joy and happiness running down both of their faces.

"Hello Haru", Yoshiko said with the same sweet and gentle voice he had come to know and love from past phone calls, "I'm so glad that your finally here with us." She held him tightly to herself for a long moment as though afraid that he would somehow disappear is she where to let him go.

"Now now. That's enough tears for now it think. Look at us crying like a couple of old hens" Her attempt at a joke earned a chuckle from Haru as they slowly disentangled from one another.

"Ha ha. Your right about that. But I just can't seem to help it," Haru responded,"It's just that this seems like a dream come true. I finally have a family of my own. One that loves me and wants me in their lives." He wiped at his eyes free of the torrent of tears that he had shed and Yoshiko noticed how much greener they were in real life. Oh her eyes were green, but more of dull mossy shade, where as Haru's were bright emerald gemstones. The picture did not do them justice. Nor did the picture do Haru justice. He was absolutely gorgeous. They were going to have to beat the girls and boys off of her little nephew with a stick. Heck forget the stick they had to baseball bats and guard dogs to keep him safe!

"Speaking of family, would you like to go home and finally meet your uncle and cousins now?" Yoshiko asked as she wrapped an arm around Haru's shoulders and gave him another brief squeeze of reassurence.

Haru just simply nodded and allowed her to led him out of the over crowded airport and into Yoshiko's very nice, although modest black car where they stored his luggage and hopped in to begin the ride home.

Even though to trip to the house wasn't long by any means Haru had quickly fallen asleep ten minutes into the journey which wasn't very surprising considering that he'd been to terrified to even close his eyes let alone sleep on the plane ride. As Yoshiko pulled up into the driveway, she took a moment to study her sleeping nephew. He looked to fragile and innocent as he slept that she almost didn't have the heart to wake him up.

"Haru sweetheart, come on and wake up we're home" Yoshiko said softly and she gently tried to rouse Haru from his slumber.

Haru's only response to that was to mumbled softly in his sleep and snuggled closer to her, the action causing Yoshiko's lips to stretch into a gentle and fond smile.

She tried twice more before Haru's nose scrunched up cutely and he began to wake.

"Yes auntie?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes with one fist while the other stretched above his head, blinking up at Yoshiko.

Yoshiko tried her best to refrain from letting out and excited squealing over how cute Haru was, but it was a lost cause and earned her a sleepy and confused look from Haru as she did so.

"Come on sweetheart. We're home now and everyone's been wanting to meet you", she said as she opened her door to get out of the car but stopped when she saw that Haru hadn't. Instead he clasped his hand together and gazed down at his lap while his teeth worried his lower lip.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

"I just...it...what if they don't like me?" Haru asked in a small shaky tone.

"Oh honey that wont happen", she told him, "They love you and they've been waiting all this time for you to come and finally be able to live with us. There's nothing in the world that would make them not like you."

Haru lifted his head and gazed at his aunt as though trying to gauge the sencerity of that statement. After a moment he nodded and smiled at her happily then slipped gracefully out of the car and waited for Yoshiko before they gathered his luggage and walked towards the the houses front door. Before Yoshiko even had the chance to unlock the door or even knock, it was quickly opened. Haru saw a quick flash of brunette hair before he was swept up into a hug and dragged inside of the house, the sound of his aunt giggling following behind him.

...

"Hello. It's nice to finally meet you all. And I'm glad to finally be home with all of you." Haru said with a shy, sweet smile for the people gathered in the room.

Haru barely got the greeting out when he was once more smothered in the tight embrace of Shusuke, the middle child and oldest son.

"Haru-kun! You finally came! I'm so happy that your here at last!" The brunet murmered into Haru's ear.

Haru snuggled closer and basked into the strong arms around him.

"Hello Shusuke-kun. I'm glad to meet you too. But I would like to meet the others as well." Haru said softly.

Shusuke reluctantly released the petite boy who he if honest wanted to keep all to himself before dragging the smaller boy towards the other members of the family and starting the introductions.

"This is Yuuta, the youngest. He can be a bit gruff, but don't let it fool you. He's a real softy on the inside", he said cheerfully pointing to the boy with the scar on the side of his forehead.

Yuuta waved calmly with a small but heartfelt smile on his face.

Next Shusuke pointed to the young woman who looked a lot like Yoshiko. She bounce over to engulf him into a snug hug of her own.

"And this is our older sister Yumiko", he said, "She may look cute but she can be a real bear at times so make sure to be careful around her Haru and don't let her gobble you up!"

Everyone chuckled at his teasing save for Yumiko herelf who simply pouted.

"Don't listen to him Haru! He's just jealous because I'm prettier than he is!" Everyone roared with laughter at that.

Next Haru was handed off to the last person in the room whom he had yet to meet. The man was tall and very handsome. It was clear that while Shusuke had been a perfect mix of both his mother and father, while Yuuta had clearly taken more after their father, and Yumiko after their mother.

"Haru, I'm so glad that you've finally come to live with us for good. I'm your Uncle Kenji." His uncle said, his voice strong and commanding. And although he had a strong, hard body, the way he held Haru in his arms was gentle and warm.

For the first time in his life, Haru, felt safe and happy and he know without a single doubt that he would never give this up for anything in the world.

...

Through their lettered correspondence and phone calls Haru had already learned a great deal about his family. Although it was only now that he had realized that he hadn't truly let the entire situation sink in until now.

Because of one insane meddling old man his life had been torn apart and neither he nor Yoshiko's family had even known that the the other even existed.

Yoshiko's children, Yumiko, Shusuke, and Yuuta had all been sent to bed not long after Haru and finally given in to sleep. He had at the time be cuddled up in Shusuke's lap. Whom had insisted that Haru was to call him oniisan. Yumiko and Yuuta were quick to follow his example and were soon dubbed oneesan and niisan.

Once everyone was sure that he wouldn't wake Shusuke had carried Haru up to his new room, hopefully when morning came and he saw it for the first time he would like it, the children hoped so anyway. Especially since they had been the ones who insisted on decorating it. Once he was settled the other children went to bed as well, leaving the their parents to discuss today's happenings.

"I can't believe he's actually with us." Kenji whispered, he along with the rest of the family had been devistated over everything that Haru had had to go through.

The poor child was too precious to even consider raising your voice to let alone being able to strike and starve! He simply couldn't understand how anyone could be so cruel.

It made Kenji sick to his stomach to know that while he and his wife had been craving but unable to have another child, their nephew had been half a world away being abused and with no one to truly care for him. And to make it worse, when he did finally find people who had been wanting to take him in and love him as though he were their own they had died and left him alone once more.

Oh, in no way did they blame the boys godfather, but they were still enraged by the fate he had until now been set to live. But none of that mattered now because he was now where he belonged. With them. With his family. And they were going to make sure nothing stood in the way of his happiness ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Danny Phantom, but I wish I did cause then it'd be all yaoi all the time!

Warning: If you do not like slash or yaoi then this story is not for you. This is a Harry/Danny pairing.

Summary: Harry has learned that his real father is a billionaire named Vlad Masters who is also half ghost. Then he meets Danny and it's love at first sight.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Author's Note:**

****Hello everyone! I'm finally back and I've finally gotten over my writers block. Yay! I'll be updating my stories again and adding new ones. I have dozens of new stories and new chapters written but it's all on paper. Right now I've got to type them up on the computer. Please be aware that yes all of my stories are yaoi and a great deal of them will will have mpreg included in them. Sorry if you don't like that type of thing but I do. Also I don't really like stories that are gory or have things like sexual abuse in them so none of that in mine. My stories will all have happy endings because that's the only thing my muses want, so no sad endings here. Well that's it for now. I've gotta get back to typing so be ready for upcoming updates.


End file.
